Stairway To Heaven
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Carlisle/Esme:."Se sintió subir las escaleras al cielo junto a él, y agradeció aquel encuentro porque quizá había sellado un destino juntos. Él había logrado sanar todas sus heridas del pasado" Reto. Lemmon. Violación. Menciones Charles/Esme.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Carlisle/Esme. Menciones Charles/Esme, necesarias.

**Advertencias:** Hay una violación, lo admito, y es bastante explícita, pero no me arrepiento, estoy orgullosa de todo el fic y de cada una de sus palabras, letras y puntos. También hay lemmon. Hay de todo, bah, le hace honor al rate XD

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL. Y sí, lo sé, sé que ellos se conocieron por primera vez cuando ella se rompió la pierna por caer desde un árbol, pero por la palabra clave y motivos de inspiración, decidí hacer que su primer encuentro fuera otro. Igual, lo del árbol está también, pero como encuentro secundario. Esto es ff, vamos, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana(?). Se me hace que el título era el nombre de una canción, pero no estoy segura. De todas formas, si lo es, los derechos a su autor :3

* * *

**Stairway To Heaven**

**(15# Escalera)**

* * *

_Esme._

_._

**I.**

Se sonrojó cuando lo vio entrar; el doctor Cullen era bastante lindo, debía admitirlo, pero ella era joven, mucho más joven que él. Aun así, era adolescente, era normal enamorarse platónicamente de doctores de cabello rubio y ojos color miel con rostro angelical de vez en cuando.

— Muy bien, muchacha, dígame qué le trae por aquí —la más hermosa de las voces y una sonrisa que derretía precedieron y acompañaron aquellas palabras que en boca de otro, no hubiesen tenido ningún significado. Esme solamente lo miró, viendo si en su rostro había alguna imperfección, de cualquier tipo, pero no, aquella piel era demasiado perfecta y lisa. Sintió el impulso de acariciarlo, pero se controló, y el doctor le sonrió, dándose cuenta del por qué de la meticulosa observación y el silencio. Esme se sonrojó aún más y desvió la vista, el doctor pasó saliva, apenas un poco incómodo por su sonrojo.

— Esme se calló de las escaleras, doctor. Su pierna derecha, dice que le duele mucho, y está inflamada —la voz de su madre, a su espalda, sonó acusatoria, pero Esme no se avergonzó de aquello.

Carlisle rió suavemente mientras se acomodaba sus perfecto cabellos y Esme simplemente suspiró. Caer de las escaleras no era la gran cosa, _pft_.

— Permíteme la pierna, por favor, Esme —con una sonrisa muy cálida, comenzó a levantar la tela del pantalón veraniego una vez ella extendió con algo de dificultad su pierna lastimada sobre la camilla improvisada y dio un suave respingo cuando sintió el tacto helado del doctor palpando la zona herida—. Lo siento, mis manos estan frías, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Tu pierna está inflamada, la irrigación sanguínea allí es alta, es normal que sientas mis manos más frías —comenzó a buscar algo en su maletín, y el sonrojo de Esme no disminuyó en ningún momento—. Dime —dijo, una vez hubo encontrado la tablilla y las vendas para entablillarle la pierna—, ¿cómo es que te has caído de las escaleras como para quebrarte la pierna así?

Su voz estaba llena de genuina curiosidad, y ella no pudo evitar embeberse en la dulce melodía de ésta.

— Intentaba saltar los escalones de cinco en cinco —admitió, con algo de culpa y vergüenza.

— ¿De cinco en cinco? —él rió—. Eso es imposible, muchacha, es lógico que terminarás cayendo y lastimándote —terminó con las vendas y le dio una suave palmadita en la pierna, tan suave que no dolió nada—. Eres bastante... traviesa, si sigues así terminarás con todos los huesos fracturados —le regaló una amplia sonrisa, llena de cariño fraternal y le revolvió suavemente los cabellos caramelo.

El sonrojo nunca dio tregua, y estuvo allí hasta que el doctor Cullen se fue.

(Pero volvió nuevamente cuando, a los dos años, se fracturó la otra pierna por caer desde un árbol).

**II.**

Se tocó la mejilla con cuidado, dolía bastante allí, estaba roja y latía, toda la sangre se había acumulado en esa zona luego del golpe.

No entendía, ¿por qué le sucedía aquello? Ella era una buena persona, trataba a Charles con todo el cariño de una esposa; le daba una afectuosa bienvenida cada vez que llegaba a la casa, incluso cuando él estaba ebrio y solamente despedía un desagradable olor a alcohol y la trataba mal; siempre le preparaba la cena con mucho cariño, preocupándose por que quedara bien, por que le gustara, incluso si él estaba de mal humor y tiraba el plato, ensuciando todo, obligándola a limpiarlo luego; siempre intentaba complacerlo en todo, entregarle todo su amor, que cada beso fuera sincero y cada caricia fuera honesta, que cada gemido con su nombre fuera puro y que cada vez que llegara al clímax él lo disfrutara también, incluso si él se ponía violento en la cama, si a veces se sentía un juguete o si simplemente se aburría y la dejaba a un lado, sin explicaciones, sin nada. Cada rasguño, cada bofetada, cada palabra y cada mirada lasciva dolían demasiado, porque él abusaba de ella, pero siempre quedaba callada. Tenía miedo.

Ella no lo quería, debía decirlo, pero aquello no era algo por lo que merecer todo aquello, y no entendía por qué tanto él como la vida tenían que ser injustas con ella. Si ella entregaba todo de sí, ¿entonces por qué todo aquello sucedía, por qué era castigada como si hubiese pecado de algo malo? Intentaba hacer funcionar algo que nunca funcionaría, algo que estaba roto, pero no le veía mal a aquello, salvo el que se hacía a sí misma.

Se tocó la mejilla nuevamente y suspiró, mirando el suelo y viendo todos los cristales rotos que debía limpiar antes de que él volviese y se enojase aún más. Ignoró los pequeños rasguños en sus brazos y manos causados por algunos de aquellos cristales y comenzó a limpiar.

Pero aquella noche, Charles no volvió, y no lo hizo los siguientes días, y ella pudo encontrar algo de paz en todo aquel caos que era su vida.

Supo luego que él había sido reclutado a luchar en la Gran Guerra y aunque como toda esposa hubiese tenido que sentirse mal, no pudo evitar sentir algo de esperanza en su interior, algo de paz, algo de la libertad que solía caracterizarla cuando era joven.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir en paz sin alguien a su lado que la obligase a hacer algo que no quería, algo que se suponía debía ser mágico y no tan doloroso como casi todas las noches lo eran.

**III.**

Su florero favorito salió volando por los aires, con flores incluídas, estrellándose contra la pared que estaba a su costado derecho, y en aquel preciso momento, temió por su vida, y temió mucho.

Charles estaba hecho una furia, y no sabía por qué. Simplemente había llegado a la casa gritando al viento, lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder oler aquella horrible peste a alcohol que tenía a varios metros, con sus ojos rojos y completamente sonrojado.

Supo que aquella sería su peor noche, la más terrible y horrible de todas, en cuanto él arremetió contra ella con toda su fuerza en un puño y la tumbó sin dudar.

— ¡Maldita perra, eres una zorra, y me lo demostrarás! —se acercó a ella justo cuando Esme comenzó a levantarse para escapar, y la tomó por los brazos, presionando demasiado, haciéndole doler, Esme le golpeó en el rostro con toda su fuerza, y Charles gritó—. ¡Maldita puta, quédate quieta, si a ti te gusta! —soltó una carcajada, seca y vacía, que retumbó por todos lados y quedó allí en la mente de ella, burlándose y aterrorizándola aún más.

La subió a su hombro, cargándola como a una cosa, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y rogar porque la dejara, golpeando con fuerza su espalda, pateando a lo que fuere que podía alcanzar, agarrándose de donde pudiese, tomando cualquier cosa como salvavidas, gritando y siempre llorando. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras y ella, luego de tanto forcejeo, terminó cayendo y lastimándose la espalda con el filo de los escalones. Dolía mucho, y a las lágrimas de miedo se le sumaron las de dolor y no pudo oponer mucha más resistencia cuando Charles la tomó nuevamente en brazos, sin nada de cuidado, para llevarla a la habitación y romperla en más de un sentido.

La tiró contra la cama, no le importó si ella se golpeaba o dañaba, no le importó nada más que sacarse el cinturón con rapidez mientras ella lloraba, sin mirar, rogando porque todo aquello terminara rápido. Oyó las ropas de él caer y se percató del peso extra en el colchón.

Charles se acercó a ella, y lo sintió desnudo. No quería mirar, pero la desesperación creció en cuanto comenzó a notar cómo él se deshacía de su ropa con demasiada urgencia, escuchando como caían limpiamente en el parquet y notando cómo sus manos ensuciaban su piel a medida que la descubrían. Sintió una de las manos de él en su intimidad y tuvo que tragarse el nudo para no gritar allí mismo de la angustia. Se sobresaltó cuando notó el camino que su lengua húmeda hacía en su cuello y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza cuando él la acomodó debajo suyo, desesperado por entrar en ella, sin ceremonias románticas, sin magia, sin todos aquellos detalles que ella siempre hubiese querido experimentar en momentos así, todos aquellos detalles que podrían hacerle sentir amada, una mujer y no un objeto sexual.

Cuando él entró, directo, sin pausa y sin cuidado, salvaje, ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir y el grito quedó atascado en su garganta mientras él comenzaba a dar las estocadas con toda la urgencia transformada en fuerza, lastimándola. No la besó, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría. Tampoco le acariciaba ni le susurraba al oído que le amaba mientras la hacía suya y mucho menos era cuidadoso con cómo la trataba porque para él, ella no era nada, sólo un simple objeto, algo que le daría placer cuando él lo quisiera.

El llanto se volvió algo constante, demasiado peligroso, le hacía doler el pecho, y de vez en cuando intentaba darle una bofetada, pero Charles siempre respondía aumentando el ritmo o golpeándole con fuerza, callándola, volviéndola la muñeca que él quería que fuera.

Y cuando estuvo a tan sólo segundos de llegar, lo abrazó con fuerza, con todo su dolor y toda su angustia, con todo su llanto, sus cicatrices, sus mejillas heridas y su sangre seca cuando él la golpeaba, con todo lo que era ella cuando estaba con él. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído un _'Te odio'_ distorsionado por las embestidas y por el placer cuando llegó a la cima, aunque nunca se había sentido peor como en aquel momento, y luego simplemente se desplomó en la cama, sin lágrimas, porque éstas se habían acabado ya, y estaban muertas y secas sobre sus mejillas.

**IV.**

Inhaló con fuerza, con toda la que tenía, llenando sus pulmones en toda su capacidad, disfrutándolo. El aire del norte le sabía tan bien, por más que cualquier otra persona la hubiese tachado de loca y le hubiese dicho que cualquier aire era igual a otro.

Pero no para ella, porque ese aire que la envolvía, que jugaba con sus cabellos y bailaba con su falda, que le reía al oído y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, signficaba su libertad.

Libre de Charles, al fin. No más dolor, no más heridas, no más pequeñas rupturas dentro de ella. Por fin había logrado reunir el valor y las agallas necesarias para escapar, y lo había hecho gracias a algo dentro de ella.

Acarició su vientre plano y sonrió, porque sabía que allí dentro había algo que crecía lento pero seguro, algo que le llenaría la vida de dicha, de risas y muchos buenos momentos por recordar que le harían pensar que su vida tenía propósito. No le importó tanto el hecho de que aquel pequeño fuera hijo de Charles y el producto de alguno de sus muchos abusos, sólo le importó tenerlo a salvo, quitarlo y alejarlo de aquel ambiente envenenado, feo y sin amor que era vivir con Charles, protegerlo de todo aquel mal y criarlo con todo su cariño.

Sonrió, porque al fin podría ser maestra, uno de sus tantos sueños frustrado, y sonrió porque la vida le había regalado algo con lo que sentirse llena. Sonrió, porque la vida le había dado algo, simplemente por eso.

**V.**

Pero se lo quitó, con una sonrisa de mofa y una carcajada perversa. Su pequeño, aquella criatura que había crecido nueve meses dentro de ella, aquel que le llenaría de dicha su vida, que le daría un propósito y un motivo para sonreír, había muerto. Su pequeño había muerto, no había podido superar su enfermedad, y el Señor Destino se lo había llevado consigo, la vida lo había abandonado, la muerte se había apoderado de él.

Y con él, el destino le había quitado todo propósito, ella ya no le encontraba sentido a la vida si no podía disfrutarla con su pequeño, si no podía verlo sonreír sin dientes, si no podía estar allí para ayudarlo y levantarlo cada vez que cayera al intentar caminar, si no podía disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de darle de comer, de verlo calmarse luego de llorar por algo, de verlo dormir entre sus brazos o de mirar curioso todo lo que le rodeara. Ella ya no quería vivir.

El viento le azotó con fuerza el rostro, pero no le sonrió ni le acarició como lo había hecho algún tiempo atrás, quizá porque estaba en contra de lo que ella iría a hacer, pero Esme no tenía motivos para dar un paso hacia atrás y sonreírle a la vida, para intentarlo de nuevo, seguir adelante y superarlo. Le pidió disculpas en silencio a sus padres, al viento y a la vida misma, y sinceramente no le importó si por aquello iba al Infierno y Dios se enojaba con ella.

Dio un paso más y el viento aumentó, sintió las rocas en sus pies desnudos, pero nunca sintió temor, porque aquello estaba decidido. Los largos volados de su falda se enredaron en sus piernas y ella extendió sus brazos, respirando con profundidad, mirando el cielo por última vez. Quería que lo último que recordara fuera algo lindo, y a ella le encantaba el cielo y su extenso celeste.

Dio otro paso más y sintió que no había nada bajo sus pies, para luego notar toda la fuerza del viento sobre ella, y sonrió al pensar tontamente que éste quería detenerla de caer contra las filosas rocas, pero que ya no había vuelta atrás. No abrió los ojos, no quería que su último recuerdo fuera aquel ni tampoco quería sentir miedo en aquel momento, siendo tan tarde.

Cuando sintió el filo de las rocas cortando su piel, marcándola, arañándola y magullándola, rompiendo huesos y haciendo sangrar, el dolor fue demasiado, pero nunca abrió los ojos y nunca sintió temor. Dolía, dolía incluso más que cuando Charles le golpeaba y abusaba de ella, dolía mucho más, y las lágrimas se unieron a la sangre en su frente, que brotaba con demasiada peligrosidad de una de sus sienes.

Sentía cómo las manos de la muerte iban apagando todo en su cuerpo, cómo dejaba de sentir sus piernas, luego su torso, sus brazos, su cuello, su cabeza, todo; cómo le era más difícil respirar y cómo su corazón comenzaba a fallar, y también cómo se le dificultaba permanecer consciente y mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Y con su último aliento, pensó en su bebé, en la libertad que perdió, y volvió a pedirle disculpas a todos aquellos que una vez la quisieron y a todos aquellos a los que ella alguna vez quizo.

**VI.**

Ardía y se sentía frustrada. Ardía mucho y no entendía cómo su plan había fallado, porque estaba segura de que en el Cielo nada podía doler y en el Infierno todo ardía aún mucho más. Ardía, y era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

No recordaba nada antes de aquel ardor, no podía ubicar de dónde provenía ni tampoco cuándo había comenzado, porque todo antes de aquello había sido negro. No recordaba nada y tampoco le interesaba, porque si no había muerto ya, entonces lo haría pronto, se sentía quemar desde las extremidades hacia el centro y sabía que aquello empeoraría, de alguna forma lo sabía.

¿Vería a su bebé, a donde quiera que estuviese yendo? ¿O sería su eterno castigo el nunca más poder estar junto a él? ¿Se encontraría con Charles allí, como tortura, o estaría sola?

No lo sabía. No sabía nada, y no quería saber. Pero sabía que todo aquello sucedía dentro de ella, todo quemaba dentro de ella y todo moría dentro de ella, porque podía distinguir que el fuego corría por sus venas pero no quemaba su piel. Se supo gritando, no escuchaba nada, pero fue consciente de que gritaba y se movía, intentando escapar del calor por mero reflejo, pero en cierta forma entregándose a la muerte. Quizá aquel era su castigo por haberse suicidado, quizá Dios se había enfadado con ella por decidir algo en lo que no podía poner ni voto ni voz.

Estaba frustrada, y aquella sensación crecía con el fuego, porque deseó estar muerta miles de veces en lo que le pareció muy poco tiempo, deseó que fuera perdonada, deseó muchas cosas, porque si así debía pasar la eternidad, sinceramente no podría soportarlo. Quemaba demasiado, le asfixiaba, y se preguntaba cómo era que no se había consumido aún, cómo era que no había muerto y dejado de sentir dolor ya. No creía que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar tanto, aquello debía ser otra cosa, algo muy diferente.

Se supo llorando, también, y supo que las lágrimas se evaporaban con el tacto de su piel hirviendo, o eso se imaginó.

Y comenzó a sentir otras cosas también. Fue consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor, con el tiempo, cada vez más intensos y más identificables. Fue consciente de alguien respirando a su lado y de una mano que sujetaba la suya con firmeza, más fría que su propio cuerpo, pero cualquier cosa estaría más fría que ella en aquellos momentos, cuando podría convertirse en carbón en un segundo.

Podía sentir muchas cosas nuevas, pero todas ellas eran sosegadas por el intenso calor que subía cada vez más dentro de ella. Y cuando pudo, fue capaz de oír la voz de alguien a su lado que le decía que pronto terminaría el dolor, y hubiese querido reprocharle que aquello era mentira, pero su voz estaba demasiado ocupada en gritos como para encontrar algo de autocontrol y formar palabras coherentes.

Luego, luego todo fue calma, una calma demasiado repentina y aterradora, porque estaba al pendiente de que algo sucedería luego. Era como el ojo del huracán, aquella calma era mal presagio. Y estaba en lo correcto, porque repentinamente todo el dolor arremetió contra ella y se concentró en el centro de su pecho, quemando uno de los órganos más preciados, y aquello simplemente fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar. Presionó con toda su fuerza la mano que sostenía la suya y gritó, rogó por piedad y sollozó sin lágrimas, porque ya no podían salir, se habían evaporado todas. Gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y se movió hacia todos lados, buscando en vano una salida a todo aquel dolor.

— Acabará pronto, cariño, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, lo siento mucho, ya pronto dejará de doler —pudo identificar, en la lejanía, a alguien que intentaba calmarla, una voz angelical que le resultaba conocida, y una caricia constante en su frente que intentaba transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

El dolor aumentó mucho más, si es que podía hacerlo, muchísimo más y ella creyó que ya estaba en las puertas del Infierno, porque la angustia y desesperación eran tal que no encontraba forma de liberar aunque sea un poco de todo aquello. El calor, el dolor, el ardor, todo era demasiado fuerte, y ella ya debía estar hecha una pira, o una montaña de carbones y cenizas con todo el ardor en sus venas. Quizo pedirle a aquella persona que estaba a su lado que por favor la matara, que le desgarrara la piel, cualquier cosa con tal de frenar la tortura, pero no encontraba la voz.

Y cuando el dolor en su pecho se volvió insufrible, cuando la agonía amentó lo más que pudo y creía que ya no había salvación para su alma, su corazón comenzó a trastabillar, dio tres o cuatro latidos más y luego cesó en seco su marcha, deteniéndose por siempre. El dolor paró súbitamente y ella se sintió aliviada de que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

Pero se sintió desconcertada, porque no estaba muerta, o lo estaba pero de alguna forma su cuerpo seguía funcionando.

No sabía dónde estaba, tampoco qué era lo que ocurría, pero fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, de las voces, aquella que la había acompañado la mayor parte del tiempo, y otra que no lograba reconocer, pero que se escuchaba igual de melodiosa. Fue consciente del movimiento a su alrededor, y en cuanto se encontró a sí misma nuevamente, abrió los ojos.

Un rostro que ya conocía, un rostro aún más perfecto de lo que recordaba, exquisitamente pálido, suave y liso, la recibió, y fue lo primero que vio y que recordaría en su nueva vida.

**VII.**

Carlisle le había dado la oportunidad de una nueva vida, le había salvado en muchos sentidos, y estaba segura que desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se rompió la pierna al caer de las escaleras, él debía ser su compañero.

Porque él sí la hacía sentir una mujer, él sí le besaba con delicadeza, como si fuera una flor única, frágil y hermosa, como si su piel no fuera la cosa más dura en el planeta y como si ella no supiese cuidarse. Ella era siempre antes que él, y le complacía en cada pequeño capricho o deseo, incluso si ella no pedía nada. Carlisle era besos llenos de dulzura en cada lugar de su suave piel; era horas y horas mirando hacia los ojos caramelo del otro; era caricias que descubrían miles de lugares y que trataban a cada uno como si fuera único, porque lo eran; era palabras llenas de amor que acariciaban sus oídos y le hacían sentir la persona más especial en el mundo.

Carlisle era ese enamoramiento platónico de adolescente que pudo hacerse realidad. Era esa nueva oportunidad, esperanza en su pecho, felicidad, y una eternidad juntos. Era vida (o existencia, como uno gustase llamarla) después del dolor, el sufrimiento y una tortura no merecida.

Carlisle era perfecto y ella no podía estarle más agradecida por haberla cambiado, por haberla salvado y por haberla conservado. Por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad de experimentar el amor.

**VIII.**

Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su cuarto, con tranquilidad, cariño, amor, sin apuro. Quería hacerlo, después de todo, sentía que el tiempo había llegado, y Carlisle la había enamorado como si nunca la hubiese conocido y como si no le hubiese salvado muchas veces. Aquel era un hermoso detalle, y Esme era mujer de detalles.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Sobraban las palabras allí, simplemente se apilarían en el fondo de la habitación y ocuparían espacio, arruinando el momento. Carlisle le preguntó con los ojos si aquello era lo que ella quería, si estaba segura, siempre siendo aquel caballero del cual ella se había enamorado tanto, y ella le sonrió con un sí disfrazado en una sonrisa.

Él la tomó suavemente del rostro y le besó con toda la pasión que había contenido en su espera, mientras la dirigía lentamente hacia la cama, y antes de caer, se encargó de desabotonarle la blusa, cuidando de que la repentina urgencia no le hiciera romper nada. Por su parte, ella le quitó la camisa, disfrutando de poder tocar una piel tan perfecta, incluso con su tacto tan delicado de vampiro, y para qué negarlo, disfrutando de poder observar un cuerpo tan perfecto, sabiendo que era sólo de ella.

Él se detuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para besarle cada milímetro de piel que estuviese ante sus ojos, deteniéndose en su pequeño ombligo para poder deshacerse de los pantalones que comenzaban a molestar, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con los de él. Regresó a su cuello mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas a su cintura, ya a poco de poder soportar un segundo más, y enredó con brío sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su esposo. Le besó el cuello, el inicio de sus pechos, sus orejas, mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados, su nariz, todo, y luego finalmente se deshizo de las últimas prendas cuando la desesperación comenzó a golpearle fuerte.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar clavarle un poco las uñas en su ancha espalda cuando él empujó suavemente para entrar en ella. Y luego todo fue magia, y no le importó pensar que aquello quizá era cliché y ridículo, porque así se sentía junto a él, a su Carlisle. Era magia poder escuchar los suaves gemidos y jadeos de ambos totalmente sincronizados, muestras de que regalaban su amor al otro, acompasándolos también a las cuidadosas estocadas que él proporcionaba, acompañadas de aquellas infinitas caricias y besos que le hacían sentir especial y segura de que aquello era todo lo que quería. Y cuando él dudaba, por miedo a herirla, entonces ella buscaba sus labios con prisa y le decía que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron juntos al límite, ella enterró su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de él, y gimió contra su piel, mientras él escondía su rostro en sus cabellos color caramelo y jadeaba fuertemente. Permanecieron así largo rato, y fue simplemente asombroso, se sintió mejor de lo que nunca había sentido las noches con Charles, porque sintió cada detalle y se sintió la mujer más especial y amada en todo el mundo, porque Carlisle lo era todo y lo daba todo, encargándose de que cada segundo a su lado fuera único y memorable, y nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

Irónicamente se sintió subir las escaleras al cielo junto a él, y agradeció en cierta forma haberse fracturado la pierna al caer intentando saltar los escalones de cinco en cinco, porque aquel encuentro quizá había sellado un destino juntos. Él, como médico y como esposo, había logrado sanar todas sus heridas del pasado.

* * *

_&._


End file.
